Family is forever
by OnceUponADuck
Summary: Haley is an fourteen years old who lives with diaper. she is adopted by Santana and Quinn, but both parents found that Haley isn't such an angel all the time. And between an baby attitude and an teenager attitude. Life will be never the same in the Lopez Fabray family. ! WILL CONTAIN DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF AN TBDL GIRL, ALSO THERE WILL BE SOME UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN TWO GIRLS ! I-P
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter 1 -**

I was seating alone in an office at the police station, I was scar. Miss Rose who was the chief made me wait here while she was talking to someone. I sighed and sat there, bored. I looked over the windows and walked to it, I looked at the streets and saw some kids playing together. I smiled and looked them for a while.

Yesterday, I was laying on a hospital bed. Bleeding and crying. Someone called the cops when he heard me crying while my father was beating me. I went unconscious when the cops barged in the house and arrested my father. Miss Rose was asking me some question, and then she took me in her home. Today she said I will have to talk for a lawyer so I couldn't see my father anymore. But she mentioned something else too, I didn't remember what.

I heard Miss Rose coming back in the room following by a blonde woman, she was young and beautiful.

"Haley can you sit back, we need to talk to you" said Miss Rose smiling.

I nodded and sat back on my chair, still looking the another woman. She smiled and knelt in front of me, I looked up to Miss Rose and she nodded her head. I took a breathe and watched the woman.

"So my name is Quinn Fabray, I will be your lawyer. I have some question that I have to ask to you, you okay with that" she asked me smiling.

"Yes ma'am" I replied politely.

She chuckled, "good baby" she said. I blushed, even if I felt it great. Nobody call me baby. "so can you tell me what your father did to you. So you will never seen your father again"

I sighed and looked down, "well he was mostly drunk, and he would beat the shit our of me. My... Mother died... When I was born... And... And" I was already crying, talking abut my life was hard.

"I understand what you're feeling honey. You don't need to talk to me if you feel it" Miss Fabray reassured me.

I shook my head, I have to do this. I didn't want to see this man again in my life. I was tired of this life, the pain, the feeling of being alone, the fear. Everything.

"No it's okay... My father would hit me with whatever he had near him. He didn't care for me, everyday I had to hide food for myself and locked in my room" I explained sadly.

Miss Fabray was cursing silently but we could hear her. And trust me, my father was calling of all the names. And it wasn't something pleasant, trust me.

I looked her with wide eyes, as she broke her pen in two. Miss Rose almost laughed out loud, Miss Fabray took a breathe and smiled to me.

"Sorry, well thank you for telling me that Haley. Another question, where do you want to live" she asked me.

"not with my father or in an orphanage. I kinda like Miss Rose house" I told her nervously.

Miss Rose smiled and Miss Fabray nodded writing something in her pad note. She stood up and sighed, then she whispered something in Miss Rose's ears. Some seconds later they both left the office. I looked them curiously, Miss Fabray smiled and closed the door.

I waited then I began to be bored again. I stood up and walked around the office for awhile, then I saw a gun. I smirked and took it, I began to act like a cops.

"Freeze, don't move or I shoot" I yelled like a cops.

But suddenly the gun shot a bullet, I yelped and dropped the gun on the ground. He shot a second time and soon Miss Rose and Miss Fabray was there along with all the cops. I was holding my heart, I turned around slowly and looked nervously at the cops who was looking at me snickering.

"Oops" I whispered.

All the cops laughed while Miss Rose sighed of relief. She picked up the gun and put her safety way from me. Miss Fabray was still laughing and the cops returned back to their work. I sat on the chair and looked down. I was in deep trouble.

"now you know what I meant about that" asked Miss Fabray to Miss Rose.

"don't play smart with me Quinn" she rolled her eyes and sat at her chair.

Miss Fabray giggled and knelt down in front of me. I was still looking at the floor.

"hey hey, it was an accident. It's okay" she reassured me rubbing my lap. I looked up to her. "Okay, here how it will works. You will stay at my house until court and that you find a family for you. How's that sound to you baby" she asked me smiling.

I beamed ear to ear, "I will happy to Miss Fabray" I replied happily.

She smiled and shook my hair, "glad you're happy baby girl but there will be a rule. You call me Quinn" she said.

I giggled, "Okay Miss Quinn" I replied laughing.

"smart ass" she scoffed before standing up.

I laughed and stood up too. I thanked Miss Rose for her kindness and followed Quinn to her car, I was a bit shocked. It was a green Dodge Challenger with stripes. I climbed inside and buckled my seat belt, then Quinn started the car and began to drive fast.

"I didn't know that lawyer like this kind of car, I thought it was too young for them" I said giggling

Quinn faked a glare, "I wouldn't say this missy, I'm not that old. In fact I'm twenty four years old" she said sticking her nose up.

I laughed and enjoyed the ride, she parked the car in front of a big modern house. My mouth was wide opened and my eyes was about to pop. It was so beautiful.

"is that your house" I asked like a toddler.

She chuckled, "yep do you like it" she asked me.

I looked her with wide eyes, "are you kidding me, it's fucking cool" I exclaimed.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, Quinn just laughed and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and took her hand then we walked into the house.

"hey babe" we were greeted by a latina woman.

They kissed and I stuck my tongue out of disgust, "Gosh take a room you two" I said rolling my eyes.

Even f I said that, I fund them cute. I myself consider me as a lesbian anyway, so I didn't mind at all. Quinn laughed while the other woman looked me curiously.

"Santana, this is Haley. Haley this is Santana my wife" Quinn explained to me.

I smiled and shook Santana's hand, "can I call you Santana, Quinn said I have to" I asked.

"Of course, and don't do what Quinn say sometimes" Santana said as we both made our way to the kitchen.

"do you want something to eat" Quinn asked me.

I shook my head no, "it's okay, I'm not hungry" I said smiling.

Quinn smiled back and I went to take a tour of the house, it was huge and Santana guided me. Quinn wanted to show me my room, it was so big and I even had a TV. I was in heaven.

"There, you will sleep here. How do you find it" Quinn asked me.

I looked between them and the room. It was for me? I never had someone who care for me like that, it was a dream. I didn't see that I was crying softly and I found myself in Santana's arms.

"It's just... It feel good to feel... Loved and cared" I cried in her chest.

She rocked me and sat on the bed, Quinn left us while I cried out. I was exhausted and I began to fell asleep.

"There baby, go get some sleep" Santana said as she tucked me in bed.

I closed my eyes and let Santana kissing my forehead. She left the door open and turned off the lights, I curled up in ball with my thumbs in my mouth. Then I fell asleep, smiling for the first time in my life.

Santana climbed the stairs downstairs and joined Quinn who was seating on the sofa. She smiled as she saw the latina entering in the living room, Santana sat next to her and both woman snuggled.

"So who is this little squirt" asked Santana smiling.

Quinn slapped hr arm, "don't call her like that. Her name is Haley" Santana rolled her eyes. "She was under the care of Jenny for one day. They found her at the hospital after her father beat her. She was near the death" Quinn explained.

Santana gasped and stood up angrily, "What? How a father can do that to his daughter, I'm gonna punch someone in the face I think" she said angrily.

Quinn sighed and looked down, Santana saw the face of her wife. Then something hit her, she smirked and sat back. She wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We have to find a family for her" Quinn whispered.

"really, let me repeat. You want her to be with us" Santana said.

Quinn gasped, her wife was really hard to say the truth. She never turn around the table, she had some tact. Santana laughed at the socked face that her wife had. Quinn always wanted a kid and she found that Haley was a good pretext. Jenny accepted Quinn to take care of Haley.

"you're okay with that" asked Quinn still shocked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "yeah, I always wanted a kid too. And I wouldn't be alone all day and I'll can spoil someone else" she giggled at the end.

Quinn smiled widely and leaned further. She kissed Santana on the lips, Santana moaned and sat on her lap. She grabbed Quinn's face and bit her lips. Quinn slipped both hand on her wife's bottom, they were in their own world when they heard someone clearing her throat.

"I'm thinking that it will be not really safe for Haley if you keep doing that girls" said Jenny, who was here since both woman began to kiss.

Santana groaned while Quinn blushed. Santana laughed and mocking glare at her friend. Jenny laughed and showed them a bag.

"It's Haley's bag. There her clothes and diaper for the day" she said putting the bag on the kitchen table.

"wait did you say diaper" asked Quinn shocked.

"ho yeah, I forgot to tell you" Jenny giggled, "She was found in diaper. She was never potty trained and the doctor said she need them, plus she is really cute in them" Jenny explained.

"How do you will handle that, mommy" laughed Santana at her disbelief wife.

"Very funny, guess who will change her" asked Quinn who was now smirking.

"hahaha... Wait say what" asked Santana seriously. She eyed both girl who was snickering. "ho great" Santana growled rolling her eyes.

Jenny and Quinn laughed and they talked more about Haley situation. Jenny already had the papers for the adoption ready, now they will have to tell that to Haley and see how she will react.

Jenny left and both Quinn and Santana made their way upstairs. They leaned against the door, watching Haley sleeping. She was whispering something and both soon to be mother was shocked.

"mommy, mami"

Santana gasped and looked at her wife who had the same shocked face. The heard Haley waking up, she yawned and stretched her arms then looked over the door curiously.

 **\- end of chapter 1 -**

 **How do you find it, should I continue. Let me know and don't forget to like it if you want.**

 **Later guys!**

 **Wait wait!**

 **What is it Haley?**

 **I jut want to say something to them...**

 **Go on.**

 **Hey there !**

 ***rolled my eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter two / Baby step -**

I had a weird dream, I was laying on the grass with Santana and Quinn and I was calling them mommy and mami. They were tickling me and I would laughed, but I was sad tough, they will never adopt me. They were rich and all that I will be is a waste of time for them.

I looked over Santana and Quinn and they were smiling widely. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side but suddenly I tensed and blushed madly. I just did in my diaper. I looked down and hoped they didn't see this, I was never potty trained and I would have some accident. The doctor and Miss Rose knew now and he told me that you will be good for me to keep them. But now Santana and Quinn will find I'm weird and would throw me outside.

I jumped when I felt Santana seating next to me. I lost it and cried out.

"I'm sorry, please don't throw me outside" I cried.

Santana gasped and pulled me in her arms. Quinn was at the other side and we all hugged in a three way hug. I buried my face in Santana's chest, and cried my little heart out.

"we will never do this baby" whispered Santana squeezing me tighter.

"But look who I am, I'm fourteen and still in diaper. Now I know you know so there. I'm just a shit like my father said" I cried.

Quinn grabbed my face firmly, "Haley Anne, you're not a piece of shit! Your father is wrong, you're the stronger and cutest girl in the world. Diaper or not. I don't care about that, I... No I mean we care about you and we want to make you happy. When I heard about you, I was furious against your father and I immediately saw you as my own daughter, my own baby girl. I loved you at the first sight. You mean the world to me and for Santana" she was crying at the end.

"Ho please, not you too baby. Now I have two babies" Santana said tearing up.

I was shocked, never in my life someone said this to me. My mouth was wide open as my eyes, I looked to Quinn and wrapped my arms around her.

"Please stop crying, I'm sorry!" She was still crying. I took a big breathe and cried, "Mommy"

Santana gasped and Quinn stopped crying. She shot her head up and looked at me with wide eyes. She smiled and hugged me. What a mess, a room full of cries. It looked soon but yeah. I felt safe with them, even if I met them just three hours ago, it was like Quinn and Santana were my mothers since my birth. I recognize this feeling, it was love and what I had was a family.

"Please stop crying mommy" I begged her.

"I'm not baby, I'm happy" she cried more.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think so, besides I will be soon out of breathe" I moaned as they were holding me very tightly.

They giggled and released me. I looked them both, we couldn't wipe the smile of our face. I looked down at my pants and blushed.

"umm... Guys" I said quietly.

"Ho yeah sorry, Santana can you change her. I'll start dinner" Quinn said, or should I say mommy now.

"Okay babe, Haley lay down on the bed please" Santana said softly.

I nodded and laid on my back, she smiled and took off my pants. She stood up and took my bag, she took a stuffed wolf that I had.

"Is it yours" Santana asked.

I nodded blushing, "hey it's okay. Here take it" she reassured me.

I smiled and hugged the wolf tightly, Santana smiled and untapped my diaper. She began to clean me while she talked to me.

"You made mommy very happy you know. I'm sure she wanted to tell you first but we were thinking about adopting you. How does that sound" she asked me.

I gasped, Santana lifted my legs to clean my butt. "I would love to, I feel safe around you and I know you love me guys" I said while I watched her putting a fresh diaper on me.

"Off course silly" She replied helping me to sit.

I smiled and hugged her, "thank you mami" I whispered.

I felt her tensing but she shook it off and enjoyed our daughter mother moment for a while. We just stayed like that until mommy showed up, I smiled as she joined the hug. I snuggled into both of them.

"okay, dinner is ready" said mommy breaking the hug.

I squealed and gasped as mommy easily carried me. I noticed mami who had a look on her face, I heard her whispering something under her breathe.

"That fucking bastard, letting her starving like that"

I beamed ear to ear, it felt good to be taking care of. Mommy sat me on a chair and mami sat next to me. Mommy then came with a lasagna, some pasta and vegetables. It smelt so good and mommy sat at the other side of me, she served me a full plate and I looked it with wide eyes.

"It's for me" I asked nervously.

"off course" mami said in a duh tone, like it was a stupid question.

"I wasn't allowed to eat that much" I said quietly.

Mami immediately pulled me into a hug. I snuggled her and smiled.

"Well here it's different. I want all this plate clean" she said as she served me more.

Mommy laughed and we all began to eat, it was delicious but vegetables wasn't something I liked. So I didn't eat them, but mommy caught me.

"Haley baby, eat your vegetables" she told me.

I whined and shook my head, "no"

Mommy raised an eyebrow while mami giggled, mommy took the forks and picked some vegetables. I shut my mouth and shook my head vigorously.

"Haley open your mouth" mommy said sternly.

I whined, "I hate them".

"do you want a spanking" she asked me.

I gasped and looked her with wide eyes, "No" I said shaking my head and opening my mouth. Mommy chuckled and put the forks in my mouth, I made a disgust face but swallowed them. It was yucky, thankfully that the lasagna and pasta was good.

"okay time to bath" mami announced once I was finished.

I froze a little, I had god know how many cut. But the doctor cleaned the serious ones. Mommy picked me up and I felt that I messed my diaper, she cleaned me and mami began to run the water. Mommy put me in the bathtub and began to wash my body and hair.

Off course, they saw my cut. I saw mommy who had some tears in her eyes, I smiled sadly to her and she sat on the edge of the bathtub while mommy washed me. Once the bath finished, mommy took me out and dried me off. I was happy, I felt care and love.

Mommy picked me up and carried me to their bedroom, I smiled as she laid me on the bed. Mami came and they both put my diaper, then we all went into the blanket. I snuggled in mami's arm while mommy had her arms wrapped around me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, smiling at the feeling of having not one but two mothers. Only for me.

Quinn smiled and stroked Haley's hair watching her sleeping. Santana smiled and kissed her forehead, then the two married woman looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do" asked Santana.

Quin raised an eyebrow, "adopting her duh".

"no I mean school, when she will be naughty, the diaper thing, all that stuff" she explained sighing.

Quinn chuckled, "you will be a good mother. Now let's concentrate for the adoption, you will see later for that" she said rubbing Santana's arm.

"okay, baby step" Santana giggled.

"Yep baby step" Quinn repeated quietly.

They stood silent, watching Haley for some minutes. She was so cute sucking her thumbs, even if she was fourteen. Nobody could see the difference. Santana looked her cut and bruises. She sighed and looked Quinn.

"You said earlier that you would spank her, do you think it's safe for her. I mean she had an abusive father" Santana began to say before Quinn stopped her.

"Hey hey, don't worry. She reacted like every girls who are threatened by a spanking, she trusts us" Quinn reassured her wife.

Santana nodded and snuggled closer to Haley, she smiled widely. She had heard her two mothers talking, even if she feared the spanking. She understood that this two woman were not like her father.

"Ho my, we had to tell my parents. They will freak out when they will see that they are grandparents" Santana giggled.

Quinn laughed and both woman fell asleep, wrapping their hands protectively around Haley's body.

I woke up and opened my eyes, I sat up and looked ta my two mothers. It felt good to think at them like that, everything went fast. I rethink about the last day, I giggled it was good.

I decided to let them sleeping and I made my way downstairs to the living room. I sat on the couch and snuggled with the pillow while I watched the TV. Then something hit me, there will be court day and I will see my father. Without I saw it, I was sobbing, I felt someone pulling me into a hug. I looked up and saw mami smiling to me. I smiled and buried my head in her chest.

"I'm scar, my father will be there and... And" I began to cry.

"shh shh baby, everything will be okay. We will never let him approaching you, I promise" she cooed.

I smiled and snuggled more. We stood there, watching the TV even if we didn't pay attention at it.

"Hey you come with me to make breakfast" she asked me standing up.

I nodded but stopped. I blushed and pointed at my diaper, mami chuckled and picked me up to the bathroom. I smiled as she changed me, once finished we began to make breakfast.

"so what are we gonna do today" I asked as I helped mami with the bacon.

"Well we're gonna see your grandparents then we will meet your autn and uncle at the park" mami said.

I smiled, she smiled back and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and she picked me up. I snuggled her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I love you mami" I whispered.

"I love you two baby"

Then we smelt like burned bacon, I giggled as mami began to panic and talking in Spanish. Yeah I was happy now, I had a family and two mothers who loved me.

 **\- End of chapter two -**

 **Hope you liked it. Anyway, sorry if it was short but the spanking stuff and babying will begin next chapter. Also Haley will find her first love, some drama too during court day.**

 **Do you think Haley should act like a baby or act like a normal fourteen years old girl but just in diaper. I like it when she is more mature but the baby thing is so cute. Let me know.**

 **Also, the school starts tomorrow and my mother wanted to cut the internet for my younger siblings but I don't know if that's mean me. If you don't see another chapter later this week end. It's that she cut the internet, however if I published the next chapter during the week, it's that I still have internet.**

 **Later guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapter three / First spanking -**

Today was court day, three days ago I met the rest of my family. Nana and Papi and Auntie Brittany and Uncle Mike. I met their daughter too, Sara. She is sixteen years old and in 11th grades, when I first saw her, I was speechless. You know Twilight and how they are beautiful, it was like Sara was a Cullen.

But our first meeting was a bit embarrassing, I wet in front of her. I was blushing and I hide behind a cabin crying. It was Sara who found me and she explained to me that she didn't mind about me in diaper. For the first time in my life, I had a friend and immediately I had a crush on her. I think mommy saw it and mami was a bit jealous, I was a bit mad for that. I'm maybe their baby girl, but I'm a teenager though, and I think I have the right to have a girlfriend.

Sara and me became best friend, she slept with me the other night then the day before court day, we all went into a restaurant. I might have threw a temper tantrum before bed. With the sugar and stress about this day, I even earned the first smack and not from mommy but from mami. I thought she will be the one who could save me, guess I was wrong.

I liked switching in a baby mode to a teenager mode. It's cool, but school come closer and I was a bit stressed. What if they stopped babying me, I couldn't help myself to wet or mess my diaper. When I was at my father, I always wore diaper and I would sat at the back of the class and would skipped lunch. I used to sneak in town for eating something at lunch.

But I knew that with my new family, it was different. But then again, I was scar of my father. I tried to tell the cops who was my father but he would say I was someone with brain trouble. Then he would beat me with his belt not on my bottom but everywhere. Miss Rose, Jenny, wanted to be my godmother. I was happy to see her again, it was her who saved me after all.

I was in my bedroom, new bedroom. We had just finished to redecorate it yesterday afternoon. The wall were pink as my blanket, it was a mix between an teenager's bedroom and an baby one. I got a new phone, my first one of my life. And it was an iphone 6, they bought me a voucher for the music. I asked for a computer too but they said they will see later. They also bought some DVD for my TV and something else that I didn't want to feel soon. It was a wooden hairbrush.

I was scared as hell when mommy told me why they bought it. It was my hairbrush spanking. Yikes. And something tell me that I will soon feel it across my backside. I woke up this morning all cranky, and for cause. I will see my father, in fact I was scar. I know, I should have told them but I had a big problem.

I was stubborn like nobody and I was even surprised at myself. I think I trusted them so much that I acted like a normal girl who has her teenagers hormones. What? I know it's not an excuse! But there... Deal with it.

Look like I did it again...

"Haley, can you clean your room please" asked mommy trough my door.

I looked around me and saw some toys everywhere. There were my book and some pen, with a tone of clothes. I groaned and kept playing on my phone.

"I'll do it later" I mumbled.

"No now Haley, come on" she told me irritate of my attitude.

I huffed and ignored her. I wanted to be alone, Is it possible. Mommy sighed and made her way to me angrily. I yelped as I felt a sharp smack on my bottom.

"Oww, that's hurt ya know" I grumbled rubbing my bottom.

"Clean your room young lady" she told me sternly with her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and began cleaning, "it sucks" I mumbled.

"stop with that attitude Haley" she said glaring at me.

I gulped, "is that this glare I will get before a spanking" I asked nervously.

Mommy chuckled, "yeah so you better clean this room" she said ruffling my hair. "is your diaper wet" she asked checking my diaper while I was bent over.

I blushed and shook my head, mommy nodded and left me after smacking my as... Bum again. I mumbled and resumed cleaning.

"is it me or she is getting worse" asked Quinn to her wife.

Santana chuckled, "hey she is a teen after all, a teen n diaper but still" she said kissing Quinn on the lips.

"you sure she is adopted cause I thought she was from you" Quinn giggled.

Santana faked a glare, "Now it's my kid when she is in trouble? Don't think you will play at that with me. In fact you will be the one to discipline her, as I will be at home all day" she said pushing Quinn to the bed.

"Ho really, who is working here" asked Quinn grabbing her wife by the arms.

She giggled and they began to kiss, Santana was on top of Quinn. Quinn moved her hand to Santana's hips, they kissed like two hungry wild animals. Suddenly they heard someone clearing her throat.

"Gosh, can't you just close your door. I'm shocked for the rest of my life" I said.

What's more horrible that catching your parents making out on the bed. Yuk! They gasped and looked me with wide eyes before bursting in laughter.

"Hahaha, very funny..." I pouted crossing my arms.

"come here baby" cooed mommy opening her arms to me.

I smiled and ran to the bed, we all snuggled and cuddled in the warm blanket. We laughed and mommy began to kiss me everywhere while mami was tickling me.

"hehe stop it guys" I laughed. "I'm gonna pee" I squealed.

"ho yeah, guess who will change her" Mami said laughing.

"Nooooo" I moaned giggling.

"San stop it, I don't want to change her" Mommy said laughing.

They stopped and I giggled, "umm I think it's too late now" I whispered.

Mami laughed and mommy groaned, mami stood up and left laughing. "I let you with your girl".

"Wait my girl? Santana Maria Lopez!" Yelled mommy after her.

I laughed and mommy shot me a fake glare. I giggled and tried not to laugh, mommy changed me and we all ran to the car. On the ride, I began to be more stressed, mommy and mami kept telling me the rules.

"yeah yeah, I know" I replied with an attitude.

"Haley, we do no talk like that. Apologize young lady" scolded mommy.

"Sorry guys but I'm a bit stressed there" I mumbled.

Mami smiled and I smiled back, "it's okay, everything will be okay" she reassured.

I sighed and nodded. How I wish she was right.

 **\- ABABAB -**

"Haley Anne Fabray, your bedroom right now" mommy said sternly, nearly yelling.

I cried and ran upstairs covering my bottom. Mami was standing behind her nervously.

Quinn turned around and looked Santana sternly, she pointed in front of her and Santana made her way squirming. She stopped at the spot Quinn pointed, then she glared at her naughty wife for five minutes.

Three hours ago, during court. Haley began to curse at her father when he began telling us that Haley was someone with brain trouble. Haley cursed at him and nearly attacked him, while Santana was holding by Quinn. She was threatening to cut his ball for what he did. The doctor and Jenny was there and they explained to the judge that he was lying. Haley had some test of her brain, and she didn't have any brain trouble. The jury decided Haley will live with The Lopez Fabray family and that the adoption will be in two days.

But Quinn wasn't happy about her two girls. "Santana Maria Lopez, what was that" she asked sternly.

During the whole time Santana was with Quinn, she knew very well how this discussion will end. She will find over some knee for a spanking, Quinn and Santana both agreed about domestic discipline.

"I never want this to happen again, now come here" Said Quinn as she put an arm around Santana's waist.

Santana gasped and was looking at the floor, bending over her wife's arm. Then Quinn began to spank Santana's bottom. She was yelping and wriggling as she felt Quinn's hand across her bare bottom. Three minutes later, Quinn stopped and released Santana. The latina was sniffling and she hugged her wife tightly. Quinn rocked her rubbing her back.

"there there, it's over babe" she soothed.

Santana cries reduced in small sob from her heart. Quinn kissed her and sent her wife to their bedroom, Quinn sighed and made her way to her baby daughter's room. At the door, she heard Haley crying silently. She shook her head and entered in the room without knocking.

I felt mommy coming closer to me. I was juts sobbing and she sat on the edge of the bed, I couldn't hole It anymore as I launched in her arms. I cried out in her chest and I calmed down five minutes later. I looked up to her.

"I'm sorry mommy" I mumbled.

She nodded, "I know but this behavior was unacceptable. You know better than that, plus we all know he was lying. Jenny and the doctor had the prove, you embarrassed me in front of the judge. I'm very disappointed Haley Anne Fabray" she lectured me.

I cringed at the mention of... My NEW full name. If it wasn't under those circumstance, I would have smile. It was good to hear that I belonged to them. I nodded and buried my face deeper in her chest.

"I'm sorry mommy, but please don't spank me" I cried.

Mommy sighed, "Haley, you know the consequence" she told me. I cried more. She pushed my face gently of her chest and made me look her. "I'm spanking you because I care and love you. I want you to be happy and proud of yourself, I'm here to teach you wrong to right. Do you understand" she asked me.

I nodded, "yeah, I love you guys so much. But I really really don't want a spanking. I'll never do it again" I begged.

"I'm sorry, and I hope you will never do it again young lady" she replied pulling me over her lap.

I cried more and wriggled but she holding me tightly, she pulled down my pants and untapped my diaper but leave it on her knee. I whined and sobbed, trying to get up.

"Pleaseeee"

"Now Haley, I will not use the hairbrush but next time.." she threatened.

I huffed, should I thank her. I whined and yelped as I felt the first smack on my bottom. I began to be scar and I cried more. She spanked me quickly and methodically, switching cheeks. I was bawling and kicking my legs so hard, I even wet. She finished spanking me after three whole minutes, I was still sobbing and sniffling, laying on her knee. My bottom was on fire, it was like a millions bee assaulted my stingy bottom.

"ow... Ow... Owe..." I sniffled rubbing my bottom.

Mommy sighed and sat me on her lap, I winced as my burning bottom touched her knee. I squirmed as mommy hugged me. After ten minutes, I calmed down, but my bum was still hurting. Mommy laid me on the bed and put a new diaper, she tucked me in the bed and I immediately fell asleep.

Quinn sighed and left the room, closing the door. She made her way to her bedroom and both woman cuddled until the rest of the family came for lunch.

 **\- End of chapter three -**

 **Sorry, I couldn't wait to post another chapter lol. Hope you liked it, don't be shy to ask me some suggestion.**

 **Next chapter will be about Sara and Haley... More to follow. School will be here and some drama, what will happen to Haley when the others kids will notice her situation.**

 **And the adoption, later.**

 **Bye guys!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys!**

 **I think you all saw that FanFiction had some problems over the past few days... Don't worry I still wrote but it's not finished yet, so here what will happen.**

 **I promise you that I will update every Friday evening. From France, so it might be the night in the US. I hope I'll can keep this like that, if not it will be every week end, I promise!**

 **Here why I couldn't make it for today, school started and I'm way too busy right now. And tired, I hope you will understand.**

 **Bye guys and see you on Friday.**

 **Thank for all who favorite and reviewed my story. I was so happy, thank you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**\- Chapter four / Sara -**

Quinn and Santana were finishing cleaning the living room when they heard the bell of the door ringing. Quinn kissed her wife and went answering the door, she was greeted by her best friend Brittany with her husband.

"hey my unicorn" Britt exclaimed hugging her friend.

Quinn giggled, "Hey, good to see you". She turned to mike. "hey handsome" she said laughing.

"Hey Quinn, so where is my favorite niece" he asked entering in the house.

Quinn closed the door after Sara, she smiled and Santana was there for greeting everybody. Sara immediately ran upstairs but Santana stopped her.

"hey no kiss for your favorite aunt" Santana asked faking pouting.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I have two favorites aunts, auntie San" she said giggling. She hugged both woman and smiled widely. "can I see Haley now" she asked, nearly pleading.

All the adult chuckled, "yes hon, but she might be sleeping" said Quinn smiling.

Sara nodded and made her way upstairs. She was greeted by a diaper girl who was waiting for her to come, seating on the bed.

"It was time" I said to her smiling.

I had heard them coming when the bell rang. She smiled to me and joined me in the bed, she pulled me between her legs and we cuddled. My bottom was still burning but it was acceptable. Sara noticed it.

"is your bottom still hurt" she asked seriously.

I shook my head, "not like earlier, she sure know how to spank" I mumbled rubbing my stingy bottom.

She smiled and hugged me tightly, "so I guess it was Auntie Quinn" she said.

I looked her surprise, "how did you know" I asked her.

She chuckled, "you weren't the only one to be spank by Auntie Quinn" she said.

I opened my mouth wide open, "you were spanked" I asked her incredulously.

She looked like an angel, or an angel who was throw outside of Heaven because she was too beautiful. No way she was spanked.

"yeah, many times. I wasn't like that, I was a real troublemaker. Here, one day I was only ten and I threw a huge tantrum and I cursed at my parents and aunts. And I showed them my middle finger Mom spanked me really hard then I had to stay in the corner bare bottomed for one hour and Auntie Quinn spanked me with the hairbrush" she told me.

I was shocked, my eyes were big as a truck wheel. "I bet it hurted like hell" I said blushing.

"Ho yeah, I'll remember of this spanking for the rest of my life. Yikes, I'm still even scar" she said.

I laughed and we snuggled, Uncle Mike came smiling. He sat on the bed and kissed my forehead, I smiled and hugged him.

"So I saw that you didn't really behave at court but I still brought you something" he said smiling.

I blushed and nodded, he handed me a wrapped paper box. Sara helped to opened it, when I looked what it was, I was speechless. It was a bracelet with my initial on it, my new initial. H.L.F.

I smiled and hugged Mike, he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"thank uncle Mike" I said.

"you're welcome kid" he said.

Mommy came in the room, she thanked Mike and he left. Mommy came and looked at my bracelet.

"It's nice, okay I think someone need a change" she said.

I groaned and pouted, Sara laughed as mommy. I didn't ask her.

"Hey can I do it" Sara asked.

Mommy looked me and I nodded blushing. Sara smiled and laid me on the bed, she untapped my diaper and mommy gave her some wipe. She began to clean my bottom, it felt good. I hugged my stuffed wolf while she finished changing me. She put me in a fresh diaper and helped me to sit back.

"One clean baby one" she laughed.

I blushed and hugged her, mommy smiled and ruffled my hair before leaving. I stood there with Sara, enjoying her embrace. I snuggled her and we talked a bit, she was like my big sister and in the same time my love. Mami came and told us that lunch was ready, today was BBQ.

Sara carried me to the garden and sat on a chair. She sat me on her lap and she fed me, I felt like a real baby. And I loved it but once again, mommy made some vegetables. And I will have none of it.

"Come on Haley, you need to eat this too" cooed Sara.

I glared at her and crossed my arms pouting. She tried to force me but I shook my head no.

"Come on baby" she cooed.

I whined, "no I hate them".

She sighed and looked at mommy, I gulped as she made her way to me. I whined and shook my head more. She knelt down at my level and looked me sternly, I whimpered and looked down, still pouting.

"Haley, if you don't eat your vegetables you will have any ice cream and I'll put you in the corner until we finish" she told me, pointing her fingers to me.

I whined and kicked my feet. Mommy sighed and picked me up, I cried and screamed. Kicking my feet and throwing a real baby tantrum.

"No mommy, I want ice cream" I yelled.

She ignored me and put me in the corner in the living room, she smacked my bottom and began to scold me. I blushed and glared at her, she raised an eyebrow and I turned back in the corner.

"You stay here until we finish. I had warned you Haley" she said leaving me.

I pouted and faced this stupid wall, I kicked the wall and stood there bored. I looked outside and they were laughing, I huffed and smirked. I left the corner and went into the kitchen, I climbed on a chair and opened the freezer, I took the ice cream and sat on the floor. I ate all the ice cream until I heard Sara yelling.

"Haley, look what you did. Auntie Quinn told you to stay in the corner" she scolded.

I glared at her and throw her the spoon, she gasped and caught it before it touched her. All the adult came and gasped. The kitchen was a mess, there were ice cream on the floor and my clothes was dirty.

"Haley Anne Fabray, you're in huge trouble young lady" mami scolded me.

I gasped and ran away from them, they all chased me and I was running in the house screaming. I was about to go outside but Uncle Mike was blocking the door, I turned around and saw mommy coming closer to me. She was really angry.

"no wait..." I pleaded, but it was too late.

She picked me up under the arm and carried me upstairs, I sniffled and looked down blushing. She was embarrassing me in front of Sara, she angrily opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled me over her lap and began to scold me more.

"I clearly told you to stay in the corner Haley, but you disobeyed me and ate all the ice cream. What have you to say for your defense" she asked me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "not a chance that I can finish it? You see I was eating it and you-[SMACK] OWW" mommy cut me by smacking my ass hard.

"hey, stop that" I yelled kicking my feet as two other smack met my bottom.

"You stop this attitude right now young lady" she said with three smacks.

"Oww.. Owiee" I yelped kicking my feet. Even if it was over my diaper, it still hurted. "too bad, it was so good" I replied giggling.

SMACK SMACK "Oww no sense of humor here" I yelled.

Mommy rolled her eyes and resumed hitting my stingy bottom. She gave me a total of ten slack over my diaper, I was sniffling by the end. She sat me on her lap and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry mommy" I sniffled snuggling her.

She rubbed my back, "it's okay baby, but you need to listen" she said.

I nodded and buried my face in her chest, mami came and joined the hug. I calmed down five minutes later, mami changed me quickly before putting me in bed. I pouted a little but they told me to stay here for a while, Sara came smiling once they left.

I smiled and she laid next to me in the blanket, she wrapped her arms around me while I curled up in ball, snuggling her.

"I hate when you're being spank" she whispered.

I whined and buried my head deeper in her body, she chuckled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked her smiling, she smiled back and we hugged each other.

I fell asleep as Sara, smiling.

Quinn was watching from the door with the rest of the adults. They took some pictures and left giggling.

I woke up one hour later and saw that Sara was still sleeping. She was cute, I blushed as I saw a bit of her breast. I put my face close to her mouth, I could smelt her perfume. I smiled and moved my lips closer to her. I heard her breathe, I closed my eyes and kissed her.

"Haley" I heard Sara yelping.

I squeezed my eyes harder and grabbed her face with both hands. She moaned and tried to stop me but I resisted her, I broke the kiss and took a deep breathe. I blushed and looked down as I saw Sara with wide eyes, she was blushing so badly. I felt a small tear in my eyes, now she will hate me for sure. I gasped as I felt Sara's lips against mine.

"umm" I moaned with wide eyes.

Sara pressed her lips harder and grabbed my face, she opened her eyes and broke the kiss. I looked her with wide eyes and she smirked, licking her lips.

"Such a naughty baby" she giggled.

I blushed and she kissed me again, this time I enjoyed it.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more" I giggled.

 **\- End of chapter four -**

 **Hey guys, it's here. Nope my best chapter, I hoped you liked it.**

 **Next chapter, school and drama but still some abdl stuff.**

 **And it's here, Sara and Haley. How do you find this couple?**

 **Later!**


	6. AN 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back after nearly one month. I'm really sorry but school started and I was Fxxxing busy, like a lot. But now I will try to update every week end, it will be now in Short story.**

 **I want to thank you all of you who follow this story, and for your reviews. I never had this and I'm so happy. Thank you so much! Again I'm sorry if some thought that I stopped this story.**

 **As I said, now the story will be in Short Story. It will be a new adventure each chapter, if you have some idea please tell me in review!**

 **Next chapter this week, I promise! I'm writing it there, and it would be post maybe Friday night (french hour).**

 **Hope you're doing great and see you next time!**

 **#Adrien ©**


End file.
